


Relief

by namsongdustbin



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, in this au they are married, lee donghyuck - Freeform, mark lee - Freeform, markchan, markhyuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 13:59:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8716567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/namsongdustbin/pseuds/namsongdustbin
Summary: Mark gets uncharacteristically stressed and frustrated at everything and takes it out on Donghyuck... in a good way.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i just thought of this oneshot on impulse bc markhyuck and the lack of nct material is driving me crazy ahfhdfjakffsssfgn

The front door slammed with unneeded force, resulting in a surprised yelp from the unsuspecting brunet on the couch. The noise seemed to irritate Mark’s flustered self even more as he roughly shook his necktie off and flung it towards the laundry hamper without paying heed to where it actually landed. He let go of his briefcase with a thud and proceeded to unbutton his work shirt furiously, as though it was the most urgent thing to do at the moment. 

 

Donghyuck, noticing something amiss about Mark’s behaviour, got up from the couch immediately, worry etched on his face and his usual impish smile gone. Mark’s usual disposition was far from his current flustered, rough, blustering one, and he usually never forgot to greet Donghyuck with his affectionate smile and a joking “Missed me, love?. 

 

Today was different. His face was red with apparent frustration, Donghyuck could practically feel the stress radiate from him and he wrestled with his dress shirt as though it did him a heinous wrong. Not to mention, he barely looked in Donghyuck’s direction the moment he walked through the front door. Donghyuck wasn’t the type to let things pass like that, so he was determined to find out the cause of Mark’s strange behaviour. 

 

Slowly, cautiously, he approached Mark and lightly touched his bicep, as though testing the waters. When Mark did not resist, he decided it was safe enough to probe. 

 

“Hey, what’s wrong? Are you alright?” Donghyuck’s tone was dulcet and soothing, replacing his usual teasing tone and light hearted banter. 

 

Mark unmoved, averted his worried gaze, focused solely on taking his sweaty shirt off, shaking Donghyuck’s arm away. A flash of hurt and disdain passed through Donghyuck’s eyes; Mark had never treated him coldly before. He placed both his hands on the taller male’s shoulders and forced him to face him. 

 

“Look at me and tell me what’s wrong. You can’t just blow me off like that and expect me to let that pass,” he said firmly, resolutely a hint of his characteristic stubbornness showing through. 

 

Mark gazed into the younger male’s eyes intently; the latter holding his gaze as resolutely, unwilling to back down. Suddenly, Donghyuck could feel Mark’s warm hands reach for his jaw, and before he could protest, he felt his lips sealed against warm ones covering his own. He did not have time to register the sudden change in Mark’s behaviour, nor Mark’s sudden aggressiveness in showing affection towards him (it was usually the other way round). The only thing his hazy mind could register as he melted into the kiss was the older's hands, sliding down to grip his waist, as they stumbled blindly onto the sofa, landing on it with a heap. Donghyuck slid his hands onto Mark’s nape as the latter planted small, wet kisses from his lips, to his jaw and to his neck, earning a small moan from the younger. Mark grinned, pleased at his response and proceeded to bite and suck on the sensitive skin, leaving bruise marks on the tender flesh and whimpers from the younger.

 

“You jerk, I have work tomorrow, everyone’s going to see,” Donghyuck whined.

 

“Then everyone will know that you’re mine,” Mark grinned before attacking Donghyuck’s soft lips again. The elder tilted his head, deepening their kiss, and Donghyuck could feel himself getting lightheaded, with Mark kissing the life out of him, and the feeling of the elder’s body pressing on top of his own, making the atmosphere ten times hotter than it already was. When he felt Mark’s hands creep under his shirt, making contact with his burning skin, did Donghyuck hastily reached out to stop him from going any further, and broke off the kiss to take a gasp of breath, his chest heaving. 

 

“Let’s not get ahead of ourselves shall we,” he chuckled, upon seeing Mark’s crestfallen face. He leaned forward to peck him on his swollen lips, and added, “You know, you can’t end every argument that way. It’s unfair.”

 

“Judging from the sounds you made, I don’t think you minded,” Mark teased, his eyes twinkling as he ran his hands up and down Donghyuck’s waist mischievously. 

 

Donghyuck rolled his eyes in embarrassment, and pulled Mark down to rest his head on his chest. Rubbing soothing circles into the elder’s tense shoulders, he murmured, “Are you really alright though? You seemed really stressed lately, today was a lot worse.”

 

Mark sighed. “Just the CEO pissing me off as usual. Giving me tons of shit to do, and giving me even more shit for not doing them quick enough. While he sits his lazy ass on his chair, not doing a single damned thing but barking orders,” Mark lamented, closing his eyes at the thought of his overly demanding boss and job. 

 

“You could take break from work sometime you know. If you keep going at this rate, you’ll die of stress by the time you’re thirty, then what the hell am I going to do?” Donghyuck mock-scolded, now fiddling with Mark’s hair fondly. 

 

Mark raised his head and gave him one of his usual affectionate smiles, before kissing the tan male lightly on his nose. “ _You’re_ my break baby, I don’t need anything else.” Donghyuck snorted in response, and curled his hands, cringing at his cheesiness. 

 

“You’re literally so gross, I’m going to bed,” in an instant, the younger returned to his joking mode, programmed to poke fun at anything Mark says at any given time of day. He proceeded to get off the couch, (much to Mark’s protests) to get ready for bed.

 

“Although, I don’t mind you getting angry once in awhile, if _that’s_ how you will vent it on me,” Donghyuck winked suggestively, before retreating to their shared bedroom.

**Author's Note:**

> hope y'all enjoyed the read!! heheh it was interesting to write Mark as the aggressive one/initiator of skinship bc we know irl that's Donghyuck's role and Mark hates skinship (according to Donghyuck lmao) comments and kudos would be amazing, see y'all soon! <3


End file.
